


Ruta

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ravio makes a sale, kinda.





	Ruta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Business is terrible.

It’s to be expected, really. Business has been terrible everywhere he’s gone, but it’s _especially_ terrible in his new cabin, probably because it’s in the middle of nowhere. Travelers still come through from time to time, but not nearly enough to pay the bills. Thankfully, Ravio doesn’t have any bills. He couldn’t afford the rent in any of the major towns, so instead he’s crashing in the otherwise-abandoned cabin with just a painted sign out front and his goods all over the would-be kitchen room table.

Every once in a while a handsome blond walks in and plops down on the bed like he owns the place, sleeping through to the morning. So Ravio figures he probably does own the place. He never comes out and _says_ it, but then, Link doesn’t say anything. The important thing is that he doesn’t ask for rent, and Ravio doesn’t want to rock the boat. Besides, he’s Ravio’s only repeat costumer.

He comes through the door that very second, as though summoned by Ravio’s thoughts. Ravio perks right up. It’s been a miserable day, full of the same torrential rain as usual, and if nothing else, he appreciates the sudden eye-candy. Link looks no worse for wear than last time, even though he’s probably been all across the world and back. He always has a plethora of strange ingredients that only could’ve come from elsewhere. Sometimes he pays for Ravio’s goods with them. Then Ravio can turn a profit by selling them for what they’re _actually_ worth on the very rare occasion that a specialist comes through.

This time, Link beelines for the bed. He’s sopping wet and probably wants to try and wait out the rain with a nap, though it seems absurd to sleep in wet clothes. Ravio hopes he stops to change in the corner of the cabin again, ignoring the fact that Ravio’s right there to watch. Ravio stops him on the way, leaping up and greeting, “Hey, Mr. Hero!”

Link halts to glance at Ravio. He does a quick skim of the table, eyes landing and resting on the one new item: a fabric umbrella that Ravio made himself with bits bought from passing traders. Given how rainy their region is, he figured he could sell it for quite a bit. 

He plucks it up and holds it out to Link, opening it to demonstrate. Bad luck will be worth the sale price. “I see you’ve spotted my newest acquisition—you’ve got a good eye for treasures! It’s a custom-made umbrella, specially designed to keep your handsome head safe from troublesome rain! Use this, and you’ll never be wet again!”

Link doesn’t seem to absorb the sales pitch any more than he ever does. But he does look interested in the umbrella. Ravio gestures forward until Link takes it, testing the grip and hiking it over his head. Ravio beams. “See! It goes great with your tunic!”

Link must agree. A slow smile dons on him. Then he leans in to peck Ravio’s cheek. He waves gratefully on his way out the door, and Ravio weakly waves back, stunned to silence.

He tentatively lifts his hand to touch his cheek, feeling the area where the most gorgeous man in Hyrule just gave him a kiss. His chest swells.

Then he realizes what’s actually happened, and he races to the door, calling out, “Wait, Mr. Hero, you forgot to pay!”


End file.
